


Defenestration

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Being Walked In On, Crack, Head Boy Tom Riddle, M/M, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Teenage Harry Potter, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Albus Dumbledore walks in on Tom and Harry. Tom panics.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 13
Kudos: 413
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Defenestration

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> defenestration (the action of throwing someone out of a window). preferably cracky/humorous, but can be whatever the author/artist so desires. maybe someone catches them mid-fuck and the first panicked instinct is to just toss the other person directly out the window /shrug

“Tom,” Harry moaned from beneath him, “Tom!”

The door opened.

Tom let out a shrill scream and hurled Harry - who was stark naked - out of the window of his room. It was a private room, because he was Head Boy.

Tom frantically looked around for an excuse, and quickly grabbed the nearest pair of boxers. Heart pounding, breathing heavy, he looked up to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the doorway, chuckling to himself.

“Having fun, Tom?”

“Just… getting dressed, sir!” Tom had pulled the boxers up to his knees before noticing they were Harry’s: bright red, with golden snitches.

“In Gryffindor robes?” asked Dumbledore skeptically.

“Oh yes, sir!” Tom nodded, as though this weren’t a strange occurrence at all.

Suddenly Harry crashed through the window and onto the bed, still naked, on his Firebolt. “Tom, you bastard! What was that for!” he shouted, before noticing Dumbledore.

“Hello, professor!” Harry said cheerfully.


End file.
